Feelings
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: ...Ginny Weasley...


Feelings

She stood there in the dark yard, watching the road for some sort of hint of her once thought beloved. The thought of the fact that he may never return, deepened her love for him. She heard a call for her and she turned, hesitating for one last look at the road. She entered the house and sat at the window in her room. She fell asleep there every night. She felt some sort of worry, thinking maybe he's hurt, maybe he's in danger.

She walked through the halls of the old school, feeling she was being watched, but by someone who cared for her. She felt like he was watching her, thinking of her, longing for her sweet smell, which he said he loved, always.

"I'll always be there, forever." He had told her. These were his last words to her before he unexpectedly left. She had thought that it wouldn't end, even with the war increasing, but it had to, even for love. He cared about her and didn't want her to be in peril, nothing that would jeopardize her previously almost taken life.

She lied in her bed in her dormitory, something didn't feel right. Was it him? Was there something wrong? She felt like crying. Was he crying as well? Was this why she wanted to cry, because he may be crying? She silently let the tears roll down her fair cheeks, in to her hair, the pillow becoming wet to the touch.

She came through the opening of the wall, which opened up into a secret room. She stood there, there he was, battered and bruised, but there he was. He left the room, what was he looking for? Why was it so important? He came back in the room, asking her to leave, just for a few moments.

She entered the dark corridor, hearing booms and crashes. He went into the room again. She stood there, waiting, hoping he would come back, but he didn't. She, wanting to help with the battle taking place, ran into an undeciding oblivion.

She stood there, fighting the sources of evil and horror; she felt a deep sadness overcome her. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to cry, she kept fighting, all the while fighting back the tears.

The fighting ceased, only for a little while. She felt like he brushed past her, but he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a feeling, unlike the ones before, one that felt of love, yet of no return.

She walked out onto the steps, after the Dark Lord's harkening. All fell silent, she saw why. There he lay in the arms of the Half-Giant, motionless, life gone. She collapsed onto the rubble strewn stone steps, and silently cried, unable to breathe, her beloved gone, gone, never to return. She felt like she wanted to die, the pain, unbearable. Emotions overwhelmed her, see couldn't see straight. First her brother, now the person who loved her more than her mother and father. She didn't want to live anymore.

Sudden commotion erupted, his body disappearing.

The commotion flooded into the Great Hall, she stood there fighting, the green light rushing past her so close, yet so slow.

He appeared, suddenly, alive and well. She couldn't believe what was going on, she hugged the wall, back against it, sliding down it. Overwhelming flooded her, so much overwhelming.

Her lover stood there, yelling at the Dark Lord, calling him a different name. He pointed at him and yelled, with a sudden swift motion the Dark Lord lay dead on the floor.

There was so much happening in a matter of seconds, that people surrounded him, she couldn't see him anymore. She walked into the Great Hall, which served as a place for the deceased. She spotted her brother's body, a smile still spread across his face. The people she knew so well lied in a row, together.

She saw him, he saw her; he looked at her longingly, but kept walking. She felt the hot tears roll down her cheek.

She turned a corner of the damaged school she had called her second home for six years. He came around the corner. Love flooded her every vein, she kissed him upon seeing him; he kissed back, passionately. She looked at his emerald green eyes and said "Harry." He looked at her grime streaked face and said "Ginny."

A/N:

I have no clue where this one came from. I guess you could say this how Ginny felt, while Harry was hunting the Horcruxes, so needed to kill off the Dark Lord, A.K.A Voldemort.

Ginny felt overwhelming emotions, she just didn't know what was going to happen next, whether to her or Harry. She just felt when something was wrong.

Sometimes when I write these stories I feel like I'm Ginny or Harry, or whoever it is. That's how you get a good story is to write from each character's perspective. I mostly alternate between Harry and Ginny, but in this one it's just Ginny, a little bit of Harry. I love the two characters, I feel like I'm in sync with Ginny, and on occasion Hermione. But all in all, I love to write and its fun, even if I do get called a nerd. I could write professionally one day if I tried hard enough, I just got to write the perfect plot…To The Perfect Plot!

P.S. I liked writing this one. It's fun! I started writing Harry Potter fan fictions in September 2010 and so far I've written about 2 long ones and about 9 short ones and 1 poem. i have more to come!


End file.
